New Daddy traducción de ShoweOfCunts
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Shelby le presenta su novio, a su pequeña hija. Quinn / Shelby - Quinn / Rachel. Genderswap Quinn ADVERTENCIA: SEXO CON UN MENOR. la explotación sexual infantil, puede ser algo sensible. SI NO TE GUSTA. NO LEAS. Fic original: "New Daddy" de ShowerOfCunts


Antes de que empiecen a leer:

-El fic no quedo literalliteral, literal. Le cambie varias palabras.

-Dependera de ustedes si hay o no continuación de este fic.

Advertencia

-Relaciones sexuales con menor de 15 años. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

><p>quedóa un día soleado de verano, un autobús blanco conducía por un camino sucio de un barrio tranquilo antes de detenerse frente a una casa de dos pisos con una cerca blanca, la puerta se abre y una hermosa morena sale de ella, despidiéndose de sus amigos en el proceso antes de correr hacia la puerta principal.<p>

La chica rápidamente saco una copia de la llave que su mamá hizo para ella antes de abrir la puerta y caminar hacia adentro. Una vez allí, se toma su surrender (vodka, jugo de naranja, jugo de granadina) cuando se da cuenta de que su madre aún no ha regresado a casa, al saber esto, la morena corre escaleras arriba hacia su habitación con la esperanza de empezar su tarea antes de que su mamá regrese a casa a preparar la cena.

A lo mucho habrán pasado un par de horas, porque la hermosa morena se encuentra resolviendo su tarea de historia, antes de oír el crujido de la puerta principal de la planta baja abriéndose y luego su cierre, segundos después escucha voces.

La morena espero unos minutos y luego sonrió al oír la voz de su mamá llamándola. Ella felizmente se levantó de la silla del escritorio y salió fuera de su habitación.

Saltando alegremente antes de comenzar a caminar y entrar a la sala en donde detiene sus pasos mientras ve como los labios de su madre están juntos a los de un hombre al que no conoce.

El chico finalmente la observa detenida en la puerta y se aleja de su mamá, pero pone su mano derecha sobre el muslo de ella sonriéndole. Su sonrisa es muy hermosa y apacible

"Hey baby, ven aquí" su mamá le hace señas y la pequeña morena camina hacia ella que la envuelve en un abrazo "Hola bebe" luego besa su frente.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" la mujer le pregunta con una sonrisa maternal a su niña.

"Estuvo bien" la chica más joven responde tímidamente evitando los ojos del recién llegado. Sus ojos son de un tono verde avellano, que entran profundamente en los de ella a pesar de que trato de evitar su mirada.

"Bueno" la madre alisa el flequillo de la niña antes de enfrentarse al hombre que está sentado a su lado.

"Rachie, recuerdas que mamá te había dicho que tiene un nuevo novio que la hace muy feliz?" le pregunta su madre mientras Rachel asiente "Bueno es él, él va a ser tu nuevo papá. ¿Está bien cariño?

"Siempre y cuando tú seas feliz mami" responde la chica sonriéndole a su madre.

La mujer mira orgullosa a su hija antes de besar su mejilla "Tienes que prometerme que lo vas hacer muy feliz ok cariño? Dice la mujer y su hija asiente "Ahora, ¿Por qué no le das la bienvenida a tu nuevo papá y le das un abrazo?"

Rachel finalmente mira hacia el chico que su madre menciona y luego sonríe tímidamente.

"Hola", dice en voz baja y el chico se ríe, no de una manera burlona, pero así lo nota Rachel.

"Aw, no seas tímida Rache, no te voy a morder"

"Quinn" su mamá golpea juguetonamente el brazo del chico.

"Encantado de conocerte Rachel. Soy Quentin pero puedes llamarme Quinn o papi Quinn" el rubio dice mientras sus ojos avellanas muestran bondad.

"Ok" la morena le contesta antes de mirar a su madre "¿Puedo ir a terminar mi tarea ahora?" su madre asiente a su pedido, le besa la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto por la escaleras.

"Ella parece agradable" dice Quentin inclinado sobre el sofá.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tuvo a quien salir" dice la mujer mayor antes de sentarse sobre su novio y deslizar sus labios sobre los de él.

"Hm Shelby" gime el rubio ante la sensación de su lengua dentro de su boca.

La morena se ríe cuando siente el bulto que se ha formado en el pantalón.

"Ahora me tienes duro, ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?" sonríe el rubio

Shelby se bajó de él, arrodillarse con el rostro hacia su entrepierna, toma la cremallera de sus pantalones entre sus dedos para luego tomar el cinturón.

Una vez que se ha quitado la cremallera y el cinturón, la morena fácilmente envuelve su mano sobre el duro bulto que hay dentro de los bóxers de Calvin Klein, moviendo la mano arriba abajo, logrando sacar jadeos en el rubio.

"Mami traviesa, hacer esto mientras su niña se encuentra a pocos metros de distancia" Quinn gruñe cuando Shelby saca su polla de sus bóxers y se lo mete dentro de su boca "¡Mierda! Dios me encanta tu boca" gime mientras la morena chupa y lame la cabeza de su pene, bebiendo el líquido pre seminal.

Quinn hecha la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá mientras Shelby se lo traga, el rubio la tiene sostenida por el cabello forzando la boca de la morena, forzándola a ir por más de su pene, sonríe al escuchar cómo se atraganta con su polla.

"Delicioso" Murmura Shelby antes de tirar los pantalones de Quinn hasta sus tobillos, se quita sus bragas empapadas, para luego ubicarse encima de Quinn, siente un alivio cuando siente el contacto de su coño con la polla, ambos gimen sintiendo como ese tronco estira su delicioso coño,

Una vez acostumbrada la morena, comienza a moverse lentamente antes de coger el ritmo y rebotar violentamente sobre su novio.

Quentin acerca sigilosamente sus manos dentro de su camisa, tocando su pecho agradece de que no lleve ningún sujetador, y en cuanto encuentra lo que está buscando, le quita la blusa gimiendo.

Se inclina, y con su boca cubre y chupa el pezón oscuro, logrando que la mujer se encienda aún más.

"Joder Shelby, mírate rebotando sobre mi polla como una jovencita mientras su hija está arriba, seguro que le encantaría ver a su madre corriéndose delante de ella" gruñe girando su pelvis.

Shelby cae de espaldas en el sofá, sus ojos enfocados en como Quinn da golpes profundos. Su pene llega a lugares que Shelby no creía posibles; le encantaba estar con chicos más jóvenes, que ella sabía cómo manejar sexualmente, pero ¿Quentin? Dios, él iba acabar con ella.

"Oh dios. Joder Quinn" gime al sentir como únicamente dentro de ella quedo la cabeza de su pene, el espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos, le permite frotar un dedo contra el clítoris de Shelby

"Oh joder, joder. Quentin Hmm"

"Dicen que ese es mi nombre" se burla antes de entrar de golpe.

Cuando termino su tarea, la hermosa morena rápidamente recogió sus cosas dentro de su mochila que usa para llevar al instituto, pero se dio cuenta que no le pregunto a su madre que haría para cenar, así que corrió rápidamente por las escaleras para averiguar.

A medida que se acercaba a la sala, Rachel comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños, ruidos que antes no había escuchado. Sonaba como su madre, pero no parecía que le estuvieran haciendo daño alguno, pero, entonces escucho la voz de su nuevo papá.

"Joder Shelby, me encanta ver como tu coño se come toda mi polla" Rachel realmente quería darse la vuelta, ella en verdad quería pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella, así que poco a poco, dio pasos adentrándose en la habitación.

Al instante se detuvo cuando sus ojos visualizaron dos figuras en el sofá. Quentin sobre su madre, con su trasero desnudo, sus pantalones en sus tobillos, mientras su madre había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, ya que ambos estaban por llegar.

La morena no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, congelada, pero apenas los ojos avellanas de Quinn miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Rachel, la morena se asustó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, para ella no había pasado desapercibió el guiño del rubio.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la historia?" Pregunta Quinn mientras se limpia su polla con toallas que había sobre la mesa, antes de subirse sus calzoncillos y pantalones.

Shelby bosteza acurrándose en la almohada que hay en el sofá, a veces es difícil mantenerse despierta con el deseo sexual de Quinn, él tiene 24 mientras que ella 42, si quiera puede manejar los múltiples orgasmos

"¿Cuál es la historia de qué?" pregunta sintiéndose adormilada

"Rachel… ¿Dónde está su padre?

"Solo Dios lo sabe, el hijo de puta se fue apenas le dije que estaba embarazada, pero está bien, porque me dio a mi hija" explica simplemente, mientras Quinn termina con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Es una gran chica" reconoce sentándose al lado de Shelby "¿Tiene novio?

Shelby sacude la cabeza ante eso mirando al chico "Ni siquiera ha comenzado con su periodo Quinn. Ella acaba de cumplir 15 años, ella es algo baja para su edad, pero todavía es mi bebe. No quiero que tenga conocimiento sobre los niños y los besos hasta que tenga, al menos, 17"

"2 años más, no esta tan lejos" Afirma

"Si, bueno, voy a aferrarme a esos dos años" Dice Shelby con firmeza "fin de la discusión"

"Eso está bien" asegura el rubio, cerrando el tema al besar los labios de Shelby "Quiero empezar de nuevo" él sonríe mientras Shelby tira de él, por otro beso. Ella realmente necesita empezar la cena, pero tal vez, sea mejor, pedir algo a domicilio.

-Knock knock

"Entra" Dice Rachel y la puerta de su habitación se abre, dejando pasar a Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Rachie ¿Podemos hablar?" pide esperando una aceptación por parte de la chica, una vez que la morena asiente, el cierra la puerta tras él.

Rachel lo mira mientras él miraba alrededor de su habitación, sus paredes antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama y mirar hacia ella.

"Ven y siéntate junto a papá Quinn, no te hare daño te lo prometo" dice el rubio palmeado el espacio libre junto a él.

Rachel mira el lugar antes de volver a mirar a Quinn. Su madre nunca había traído un hombre a la casa, ni cualquier tipo con el que estuviera, hasta Quentin, su madre parecía bastante feliz con él, por lo que tenía que ser un buen sujeto, de lo contrario su madre nunca se lo presentaría.

La morena finalmente, se levanta de la silla y se sienta en el lugar señalado por Quinn, mirando hacia la alfombra.

"Hey" dice Quinn colocando su dedo bajo su barbilla levantando su rostro "No seas tímida, no tienes por qué ser tímida conmigo" la tranquiliza y ella se limita a asentir.

"Entonces ¿Cómo va el instituto?

"Está bien" responde tímidamente. Todos sabían su edad, ella era bastante pequeña pero era muy tranquila. Solo tenía dos amigos que eran tranquilos como ella y a ella eso le gustaba. Pero su mamá le decía que cada día estaba más grande. Llegará el momento en el que ella crecerá y se desarrollara. Palabras de su madre, no suyas.

"Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabias?" Dice Quinn buscando los ojos marrones, inocentes de la chica.

"Mamá me lo dice siempre" responde causando risa en el chico.

"Sí, pero es diferente cuando un hombre te dice que eres hermosa" le dice a la chica, a la vez que su boca forma un perfecto 'oh'

"Sí, tú crees que soy guapo Rachel"

En ese momento Rachel levanta la mirada y ve a Quinn. Es un tipo de una buena apariencia, su rostro, se asemeja al tipo de chicos, que salen en las revistas masculinas que Kurt siempre mira.

"Supongo que sí" murmura.

Quinn se ríe "¿supones? ¿Me tienes miedo Rachel? Le pregunta con su profunda voz, ronca pero gentil.

"No" Rachel rápidamente sacude la cabeza.

"Eres muy hermosa" repite su anterior declaración susurrando, mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica "Muy bonita" la besa suavemente

Los ojos de Rachel se abren al instante, alejándose rápidamente de Quinn, que solo la sostenía por sus labios, sonrojándose levemente.

"Y-yo, creo que te deberías ir, mamá te estará buscando" la morena instantáneamente se asusta y se aleja de él. Ella no sabe mucho acerca de esas cosas, ya que su madre le dice que es demasiado 'joven' pero ella definitivamente sabe que no está bien! Aunque sus dedos se estremecieron cuando sucedió.

"Hey Rachie, está bien, relájate, mamá está durmiendo y además ella te dijo que me hagas muy feliz ¿Recuerdas?" dice colocando una mano sobre su mano "¿Quieres que mamá se enoje porque no me haces feliz?"

La chica de 15 años rápidamente sacude la cabeza. No le gusta que su madre se enoje o este triste.

"Bueno, entonces ¿Nos sentamos de nuevo y papá Quinn hará que tú lo hagas muy feliz?" vuelven a la cama en donde estaban sentados hasta hace unos momentos.

Una vez sentados, Quinn se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo la cremallera. Sabía que estaba mal y que era un error para tanta gente lo que él estaba haciendo, pero había algo acerca de esta chica; en otro universo, ella sería la chica con la que se casa y comienza una familia, pero, esta es la única manera en la que puede estar con ella, solo debe asegurarse de que no lo atrapen.

Una vez que sus pantalones desaparecieron, su polla se ergio con orgullo dentro de sus bóxer, él sintió su liquido nuevamente en la cabeza de su polla.

"Solo debes tomarlo" la instruye después de ver que la morena no hace ningún movimiento, Rachel lo miro con sus ojos inocentes y asustados, así que el asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel llega dentro de sus calzoncillos y jadea cuando su mano entra en contacto con su dura polla.

"Joder!" Gime cuando los dedos de la morena toman la cabeza "Esta bien Rachie, sácalo" se lamio los labios mientras Rachel saca su polla.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunta ella inocentemente, la polla de Quinn celebra la hazaña.

"So-solo tienes que colocarlo en tu boca y chuparla, igual que una paleta"

"¿Te gusta la paleta Rachie?" la morena asiente "buena chica, te encantara esta, es incluso mejor que una paleta"

Tímidamente la morena se inclinó y con sus labios envolvió la polla dura de Quinn antes de chuparla como una paleta.

"Joder, joder Rachel, eso es, sigue así" gime asegurándose de mantenerse en silencio mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos a causa del placer.

Rachel dejo que su lengua viaja por la cabeza, donde se filtraba el líquido pre seminal antes de succionarla con la boca.

"Oh dulce bebe" gime cuando su polla toca la garganta de Rachel, la diferencia entre Rachel y Shelby, es que ella parecía no tener reflejo nauseoso, esto hace que Quinn sienta que pronto se va a correr, Rachel hace de todo con su polla, llevándolo al cielo.

"Mmhmm Rachie, así, sigue así, joder, me voy a correr, pero no te preocupes que te va a gustar, sabe bastante bien" él gime cuando su estómago se tensa antes de liberar su sustancia en la boca de la morena que trataba de no alejarse.

"No lo botes Rachie, trágalo, es delicioso" la morena hace lo que le pide, porque realmente quería hacer feliz a su papá y no tener enfadada a su madre.

Quinn suspiro antes de sacar su polla de la boca de Rachel y besarla en los labios, degustando así, su propia sustancia en los labios de la chica.

"Eso fue muy bueno Rachie ¿Ahora puedo hacer que te sientas bien?

"¿Así como lo hiciste con mamá? Pregunta la chica y Quinn sonríe recordando que ella vio como follaba a su madre-

Sin decir una palabra, Quinn aplasto sus labios con los de Rachel, mordió el labio inferior de Rachel, logrando que ella dejara escapar un gemido, que él tomo como ventaja para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca y así iniciar una exploración.

"Papá Quinn, ahí abajo duele" Rachel gemía.

Quinn se aleja un poco de la chica y coloca su mano debajo de la falda donde siente la humedad en sus ropa interior, luego sonríe, su inocencia es realmente adorable.

"Se llama coño, le puedes decir coño Rachie" arrastra su lengua por su cuello, chupando suavemente su piel.

"Coño" suspira Rachel

"Bueno" el rubio se separa de ella, sentando a la chica en la cama antes de quitar su falda junto con sus bragas.

Gime sintiendo como su polla vuelve a crecer, al ver el coño afeitado de la niña. Colocándose entre sus piernas y gime al ver el clítoris rojo y palpitando.

Con un dedo abre los labios de su coño antes de colocarlo sobre su clítoris,

"Papá Quinn" gime Rachel retorciéndose.

"No te preocupes Rachie, papá Quinn te hará sentir muy bien" enterró su cara entre las piernas de la chica y pasa su lengua sobre sus centro escuchando los gemidos de la morena. Él toma uno de sus muslos, colocándolo alrededor de su rostro, enterrando así profundamente su cara entre las piernas.

Después de lamer un poco, comienza colocando besos en el coño de Rachel, logrando que Rachel empiece a gemir en éxtasis por el placer que siente.

"Papá Quinn, se siente muy bien" Gime Rachel moviéndose contra la cara de Quinn, a la ve que sus entrañas arden.

Quinn se aparta para luengo empujar su lengua dentro de Rachel a la vez que frota su clítoris.

La morena se mueve, apretando fuertemente las sabanas mientras envolvía con fuerza las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Quinn

"Papá Quinn, quiero hacer pis" suelta la morena jadeando,

"Está bien Rachie, déjalo ir" el sigue con su ritmo antes de que Rachel grite cuando se corre en su cara y lengua, él la deja completamente limpia.

Cuando se aparta de ella, se limpia la cara "¿Estuvo bueno no? Cuestiona sobre la chica que tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando con dificultad.

Cuando finalmente se calma, Rachel lo mira con los ojos abiertos y asiente con una sonrisa adorable.

Quinn se ríe y se inclina para besar sus labios.

"¿Quieres probar algo mucho más divertido Rachie? Dice Quinn que ya tiene su polla dura contra su palma.

Rachel lo mira algo insegura, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada por volver a sentir la misma sensación y ella debe hacer feliz a Quinn para que su mamá no se enoje y lo que acaban de hacer es muy divertido. Kurt siempre habla de lo bueno que se suponía que es el 'sexo' Rachel no sabía que era eso en su vida, pero ahora lo está descubriendo y Quinn simplemente le guiaba.}

Quinn sonríe besándola de nuevo con la intención de deslizar su lengua antes de alejarse. Luego se acomodó entre las piernas de Rachel extendiéndolas lo más que puede, para empezar a frotar su clítoris, mojándola de nuevo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la chica estaba goteando y Quentin bombea su polla un par de veces cubriéndolo con la humedad de Rachel.

Una vez preparada, se ubicó en su entrara y lentamente empezó a aliviarse. Su pequeño coño no calzaba con su polla de nueve pulgadas.

"Papá Quinn me duele" la morena gime tratando de alejarse.

"Ssshhhh, lo se bebe, lo sé, pero te hará sentir bien, te lo prometo" le beso tiernamente la frente "te lo prometo"

Una vez adentro, espera un poco para que Rachel pueda adaptarse "Puedo moverme ahora Rachel" a pesar de simplemente querer coger a la chica, sabe que no puede hacer eso, la chica tardaría bastante en caminar y él no quería lastimarla.

"S-sí" una vez que recibe el visto bueno, Quinn comienza a moverse lentamente dándole tiempo a Rachel para que pase del dolor al placer.

"Ah papá Quinn, m-más" ella gime y Quinn coge el ritmo con su gran polla, que tan solo entra hasta la mitad de la chica, antes de romper sus barreras virginales.

"¿Se siente bien Rachie?" Pregunta Quinn mirando como su polla entra y sale del pequeño coño de Rachel.

"Mmmm" Rachel asiente mientras sus pequeñas manos apenas envuelven el cuello de Quinn, y sus piernas sobre la cintura de este, para que no caiga sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo, Quinn empieza a ser descuidado y apunto de correrse, empieza a frotar el clítoris de Rachel, la chica deja salir un grito desde el estómago apretando sus paredes internas, logrando que este se corra fuertemente dentro de ella.

El rubio no estaba preocupado por eyacular dentro de la niña, sabe que ella a uno no ha iniciado su periodo menstrual y cuando las calientes paredes sujetan su polla, se corre dentro del coño de la morena.

Una vez se termina de correrse dentro de Rachel, y de tener un gran orgasmo, saca su polla gimiendo cuando pierden contacto. Rápidamente se coloca sus boxers y sus pantalones, antes de ayudar a Rachel con su ropa, besando rápidamente sus pequeñas tetas, con la promesa de conocerlas otro día, le dio un beso en los labios.

"Rachie recuerda, este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿ok? Nadie más debe saber esto" le pregunta con su aliento cerca de su rostro, Rachel asiente "Buena chica" con un último beso, Quinn coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, un 'shh' silencioso, le guiño el ojo y luego salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y así es como Quinn comenzó a escabullirse en la habitación de Rachel diariamente. Siempre lo hacía durante el día, cuando la madre de la niña estaba afuera, o en la noche, cuando Shelby se desmayaba después del sexo. Quinn Fabray, siempre encontró su camino al dormitorio de Rachel Corcoran. Fue cuestión de tiempo para convencer a Shelby de volver insonoro la habitación de Rachel, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, únicamente pensando en que Quinn se preocupaba de que su hija de 15 años los escucharan teniendo sexo. Solo si supiera lo que hace el hombre que dice amarla, lo estaba haciendo con su hija,

delante de sus narices.

* * *

><p>Espero no les haya disgustado. A quienes les gusto este tipo de lectura, hay un fic llamado "Caught" de DaddyFaberry cuenta con 5 capítulos y es una relación padre e hija incestuosa.<p> 


End file.
